Infinite
Infinite is one of the two main antagonists of the 2017 platform video game Sonic Forces. He is an anthropomorphic jackal who used to be called the "Ultimate Mercenary". After his encounter with and defeat at the hands of Shadow the Hedgehog, Infinite became obsessed with the desire to prove him wrong about being weak. He wants nothing more than to be the strongest, until he is never defeated again. He was voiced by Takashi Kondō in the Japanese version, and by Liam O'Brien in the English version, who also voiced Caius Ballad in Final Fantasy XIII-2, as well as Nephrite in the Viz Media dubs of Sailor Moon and Sailor Moon Crystal. History Origin Infinite was originally the leader of a mercenary team named "Jackal Squad". One day, the squad saw Doctor Eggman in his base with Cubot and Orbot and decided to steal his tech and sell it. When they attacked, Eggman was helpless and started raging, calling on his Egg Pawns to attack the mercenaries. Infinite still manages to successfully get through all of the Egg Pawns and to Eggman; however, just when he is ready to deal a final blow on Eggman, he misses and instead grabs the newly discovered Phantom Ruby. This distracts Infinite and allows Eggman to knock him out, though Eggman later gives Infinite the chance to join him in destroying the world (upon seeing a vision of a world in chaos that was granted to Infinite by the ruby). While his teammates try to stop him, Infinite decides to join Eggman. Later, Eggman hires Infinite and the rest of Jackal Squad to defend his base when it is assaulted by Shadow the Hedgehog. Infinite attempts to attack Shadow out of vengeance for annihilating the rest of his squad, but Shadow effortlessly defeats him, calling him weak and worthless before teleporting away. Enraged and devastated by both his loss and Shadow's words, Infinite was driven to gain more power, eventually fusing with the finalized Phantom Ruby Prototype. ''Sonic Forces'' Infinite assisted Dr. Eggman and his robots in an attack on a large urban center. After Sonic the Hedgehog fought off Eggman's forces, Infinite engaged the hedgehog and defeated and captured him. Infinite later provided Dr. Eggman with a new power that allowed the Eggman Empire to conquer 99% of the world. He was later appointed the leader of the Eggman Empire's military and worked alongside the other members of it to enforce Eggman's rule. Personality Infinite is extremely overconfident and arrogant, the powers he recieves from the Phantom Ruby make him confident in himself, stating himself to be the most powerful creature on earth. He harasses weaker, less powerful people like the Rookie, who he abuses multiple times throughout the game, at the start he offers to spare the Rookie's life if he/she shows fear. But he does not only insult the Rookie but also other stronger individuals like Sonic, who he calls a "filthy rat". Even before Infinite obtained the Phantom Ruby that made him powerful and mighty, he was already sadistic and obsessed with power, in his first meeting with Eggman, he even wanted to kill Eggman, only to be interested in destroying the world when Eggman gave him the offer to join him in his goal. Despite his extreme arrogance, Infinite is cold and calm at almost all times. Even when he loses, something he absolutely hates doing, he simply gets shocked and starts talking to himself, but does not lose his temper. Relationships Allies *Jackal Squad *Dr. Eggman *Orbot *Cubot *Replicas **Replica Chaos **Replica Metal Sonic **Replica Shadow **Replica Zavok Enemies *Modern Sonic the Hedgehog *Classic Sonic the Hedgehog *Avatar *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Amy Rose *Silver the Hedgehog *Team Dark **Shadow the Hedgehog **Rouge the Bat **E-123 Omega *Chaotix **Vector the Crocodile **Espio the Chameleon **Charmy Bee Quotes Trivia *It is unknown what Infinite's real name was prior to his transformation by the Phantom Ruby. *Infinite's face is never seen in the game itself nor the "Episode Shadow" prequel. However, it is shown in the prequel comics. *Following his boss battle, Infinite fades away and vanishes, against his own will. It is unknown whether Eggman forcefully teleported him away or if the Phantom Ruby deemed him unworthy and possibly erased him from existence, allowing Eggman to harness its power for his Death Egg Robot. *Infinite is one of the most evil villains in the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise alongside Mephiles the Dark, Black Doom, and Erazor Djinn. *It is pretty strange that Infinite is not attacking Shadow directly in the main game since he hates him well before he meets Sonic. It's also unexplained why Shadow is one of the counterfeit villains Infinite produces if he hates Shadow. *Infinite is one of the very few antagonists in the franchise who works with Dr. Eggman without betraying him for his own personal agenda. *According to Sonic, Infinite reminds him of Erazor Djinn. He was the second villain who called Sonic a rat. (The first being was Erazor) *Because of the "edgy" (a term used for something that is overly dark) nature of Infinite's character, a lot of people have made fun of the character, even to the point of it becoming a bit of a meme. **In addition to this, Infinite is often compared to certain Sonic "OCs" (Original Characters), where they are portrayed as powerful beings with a dark history/nature, mainly due to his design as well. Navigation Category:Sadists Category:Warlords Category:Enigmatic Category:Sonic Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Cataclysm Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Elementals Category:Male Category:Mercenaries Category:Evil Creator Category:Military Category:Fighter Category:Oppressors Category:Vengeful Category:Egotist Category:Homicidal Category:Psychics Category:Paranormal Category:Mutated Category:Right-Hand Category:Power Hungry Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Destroyers Category:Enforcer Category:Arrogant Category:Minion Category:Psychopath Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Hegemony Category:Serial Killers Category:Sentient Weapon Category:Nameless Category:Abusers Category:Dark Forms Category:Dark Knights Category:Obsessed Category:Evil Creation Category:Humanoid Category:Evil from the past Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Nemesis Category:Pure Evil Category:Torturer Category:Mongers Category:Brutes Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Mind-Breakers Category:One-Man Army Category:Anarchist Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Supervillains Category:Social Darwinists Category:Mascots Category:Kidnapper Category:Nihilists Category:Mentally Ill Category:Genocidal Category:Tyrants Category:Leader Category:Thief Category:Assassin Category:Fanatics Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Barbarian Category:Gaolers Category:Mutilators Category:Strategic Category:Provoker Category:Trickster Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Hypocrites Category:Criminals Category:Control Freaks Category:Successful Category:Terrorists Category:Archenemy Category:Deal Makers Category:Envious Category:Rivals Category:Disciplinarians Category:Brainwashers Category:Magic Category:Omnipotents